thegospelaccordingtobenpollardfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Clark
Adam Clark 'is a main character on The Gospel According to Ben Pollard''. O n the show he is a student at the'' ''National Star College. He is on the CAPA course and is one of the many friends that Ben Pollard makes during his time at the college. Biography '''Stars of the Future 2011 Adam makes his debut on the show, before the National Star College episodes actually begin. This is because he and Ben are both living in Overton House for a week for a trial week at the College in April 2011. The first impressions we get of Adam is that he is a Manchester United fan, and is quite chatty and talkative, if a little shy. National Star College - First Year When he actually starts at the college, he and Ben spend quite a lot of time together in lectures. At first, he is seen taking part in the Illusion artwork project that is being undertaken by all the students on the course. He also takes part in a project entitled Who Do You Think You Are, and does a piece on how he aspires to become a rapper in the future. In the next term, Adam is part of the group who is organizing the National Star College Christmas Show 2011. On the day of the show, Adam and Ben are assigned the task of guarding the doors. Even though this task is undertaken quite well, Ben notices that Adam does keep walking away (to be fair, although Adam uses a wheelchair, he is quite ambulant). After Christmas, Adam and his friends start work on a new project - a re-enactment of the Greek tragedy play Antigone. Adam is given the role of the wise God Tiresias. During rehearsals for the play, Adam practises this role well, but his tutor Sarah Parker notices that he keeps putting emphasis on some lines he's not meant to. So she and Adam work with Neil Smith, the CAPA technician to record Adam's voice together with some special effects to enhance the performance more. In May 2012, it's time for the final performance of Antigone. When it's Adam's turn to have the spotlight, his performance as Tiresias goes well......until his mask falls off. Despite that, the performance is well recieved by all that watch it. After the Easter break, Adam and his friends start work on a new production for The Everyman called Star Shine. Adam has the role of Mr Finch, a sports academy headmaster. Together with the other cast members, Adam takes the show on tour, visiting five primary schools in Cheltenham. National Star College - Second Year Adam returns for a second year at the National Star College. He is seen in Sarah Parker's class, who are currently working on a puppet show to be shown at Christmas time. Personality Adam generally has two sides to his personality. In lessons, he is enthusiastic, friendly and polite, and not afraid to tell jokes. However, Adam is prone to nasty comments being thrown at him, and even consideres fellow CAPA pupil Shane Molyneaux, who can be quite cheeky, his enemy. Trivia *Even though he was a first year last year, Adam has spent his entire National Star College career so far living in Overton House. Students at the Star College generally don't live off-site until their second or third year. *Enjoys football and supports Manchester United *He is in the same acoomodation as he was in his Stars of the Future week. Category:Characters from elsewhere Category:Main Characters Category:The National Star College students Category:Characters Category:Overton House students Category:CAPA students at the National Star College Category:Star Shine cast members Category:Antigone cast members